Do You Believe In Magic Now?
by Kairin597
Summary: Arthur Kirkland decides its high time young Alfred and Matthew meet his fairy friends. A oneshot of pure fluff and big brother Arthur. Enjoy


**Bonjour~ I hope you enjoy the story. **  
**Disclaimer: Hetalia is sadly not mine, if it was I wouldnt have to write fanfics about it~**

* * *

Arthur Kirkland sat in the backyard of his mansion with his two younger brothers. The weather had let up for once so the boys had begged him to go outside with them. It was getting darker and darker as the sun began to set behind the horizon. The sky was a beautiful fire red, an amazing contrast to the eyes of the small children propped up in the Englishman's lap.

Oceanic sky blue and a royal violet pair. These bright pairs of eyes bore into the emerald tinted forest green eyes of their elder brother. He told the boys tales of his fairy friends and other mythical beings he had encountered during his life so far. He told them about his life at sea and life as a young child. Arthur carefully avoided mentioning the part of his life where he rebelled and acted like a delinquent. After all, he didn't want to be a bad influence to his small charges.

The boys loved his stories, especially Matthew. His violet eyes would get wider and wider as Arthur went into detail about his life. Expressions of pure awe always displayed themselves on his face when Arthur told stories. Matthew could still taste the salty sea air on his tongue as his big brother put his pirate days into words.

Alfred on the other hand was, to put it simply, a pain in the arse. He always made a big deal of Arthur's stories and called most of them "boring". Alfred was seemingly oblivious to the simple things in life, he wanted everything to be big and spectacular. His favorite stories were of Arthur beating up some other nation and ending up with a woman in his arms. In those stories Arthur was a "hero" according to Alfred.

Today's story was going to be special though. Arthur had decided that he was finally going to introduce his brothers to the mythical creatures in his stories. He and summoned a group of fairies from their homes in his rose garden, a unicorn, some garden gnomes, and flying mint bunny. They were all going to come out and surprise the boys when he gave his signal. Hopefully the children would be able to see them…

* * *

"As I was running away a bunch of fairies came out to block the path behind me. My brothers weren't able to follow after that." Arthur said before Alfred interrupted with a quick "What happened next? What happened next?". Matthew sighed as he waited for Alfred to shut up and for Arthur to continue. He clutched his stuffed polar bear closer to his chest, violet eyes wide in anticipation.

While nestled in a tiny clearing surrounded by Lilac bushes, the scent of lilac filled the trios noses and Arthur began telling his story once more. "Scotland was no match for the fairies! The boulders had completely blocked his path and I was finally safe, but…" Arthur paused for dramatic effect. "I had been so exhausted and wounded that I collapsed!" Arthur continued 'This story is sure to keep them from getting bored' thought the British nation.

The sun had finally finished setting and Arthur thought it would be the opportune moment to cut the story off. "The fairies saved my life though, they took me back to their village and healed me… and I think its time to introduce you to these fairy friends of mine."

Matthew stared dumbfounded at Arthur 'I've never seen a real fairy before!' ran though the small child's mind. Where as Alfred became even more of a pain "But there is no such thing-" the colony was silenced by Matthews hand "Shhhh! Arthur said that if you say things like that a fairy dies!" Matthew scolded. Arthur had anticipated Alfred saying something along those lines but had not expected Matthew to intervene. He was proud of his little brother.

A glowing ball of light shot out of Arthur's hand. That's the signal. Tiny winged figures made their way out of the Lilac bushes. The fairies were glowing and filled with life. They illuminated the darkness of the small clearing. The shrubbery began to rustle and was eventually parted to let a beautiful white unicorn and her small foal through. Garden gnomes began to spring to life and waddled around the small open space towards the trio. To top it all off a mint colored flying rabbit few down from the tree that Arthur was leaning against.

Alfred looked shocked for once in his short life. He couldn't believe what he was seeing! Arthur had been telling the truth! Alfred didn't want to admit that he was wrong, but knew he would have to eventually. Matthew was extremely happy and ran off in the direction of the unicorns. The mother picked Matthew up off of the ground by the collar of his shirt and sat him on top of her foal. It whinnied and began to trot around the clearing. This, in turn, made Matthew giggle cutely as he bounced up and down on the small unicorn. Arthur walked up to the mother unicorn and began to stroke her long, silver, silky mane. " I see you have a child now, congratulations Uni." Arthur said softly to his long time friend.

Alfred, being the trouble maker he is, took the tiny hats from the gnomes and was trying to catch the fairies with them. His efforts were in vain though, as the fairies swiftly avoided his stubby flailing arms. They chucked as he threw a hissy fit because he was not able to apprehend the small flying people.

In the black of night, surrounded by the light of fairies, and completely content under the sea of stars in the blackened sky. As time flew by everyone's liveliness began to dissipate. Alfred and Matthew ended up asleep under the light of the diamonds in the sky. The fairies, unicorns, and gnomes all went home. Flying mint bunny fell asleep nestled between the two small boys.

Arthur sighed in content, gathered his brothers, and brought them back to the mansion. He tucked them in and watched for a moment as they slept soundly after a really fun night. Before leaving the room Arthur quietly whispered "Do you believe in magic now?" hoping not to wake the boys. He then blew out the candle on the wall in the boy's bedroom and made his way to his own room.

-End

* * *

**Hope you liked it hehe *short oneshot is short***


End file.
